


Ice and Fire

by peirette



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Trans, mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peirette/pseuds/peirette
Summary: Alex was like ice. Ice that would fill up your lungs, and almost seemed warm. Mat was like fire, fire that would burn you until you were cold.





	Ice and Fire

Alex was like ice. Ice that would fill up your lungs, and almost seemed warm. He was the pretty boy, the boy that everyone seemed to love to hate but never got too close to him. Even pretty boys have bad mornings. He begrudgingly got out of bed, cursing the stars or fate or whatever led him to be this tired. Maybe it was his lack of time management, but he would never admit to something being wrong with him. As he looked in the mirror at his binder on him, he felt himself melt a little. Just a little to make him a bit happier, even for a second. Alex glided downstairs, almost too aware of the silence that perverted the house for as long as he could remember. He hated the quiet. He wanted to yell and scream and do anything in his power to make the silence stop, but instead he kept it in.  
He overslept, not that the teachers would care, not with his grades, not with his parents either. As he dived down on the breakfast of cereal he made, only to hear his doorbell ring. He quickly made his way to the door and peered through the peephole. “Shit.” Alex murmured, gawking at the broad-shouldered blond-haired boy that made his head spin. He made eye contact and almost felt an electric shock through his body. If Alex was ice, this guy was all fire.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mat powers hated this school. In fact, he hated a lot of things, Except football, which was clearly the best sport. At any rate, when he was ordered to the dean's office mat totally expected an expulsion for all my cheating he’s done, but it didn't come. They actually wanted him to go to an old friends house, saying that he could “get her on the right path again”. ‘Again?’ since when did he, mat powers, need to keep any bitch like that on track. His head spun when mat thought about him. Too many feelings. Too many bruises in his heart. At first, he refused, but then they said that my position on the team was at stake, so he reluctantly agreed.  
As he climbed the clean steps to Alex’s house, he almost falters. His mind flashes from memory to memory. Playing in the yard full of leaves, dangling and shrieking on the apple trees that dot the expansive yard, hugging Alex's tears away.  
He shook his head and rung the doorbell and that’s when he saw Alex. for a split second Mat was ten years old again, begging for Alex to come out, to play with him, to say anything to him. He looked in Alex’s steely eyes, eyes that were uniquely silver for his tan skin, and he almost wanted to hug him. He didn’t.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alex’s world seemed to split in two by the arrival of the boy of his childhood. The boy he couldn’t get out of his head no matter how hard he tried. He looked angry, and Alex couldn’t blame him. He contemplated running away, but then he saw the packets of paper in Mat’s hands, signaling Alex's dread. His missing work.  
He pulled himself together internally, solidifying himself, and opened the door.


End file.
